Short Short Stories
by Jorjor
Summary: I am taking my short stories and putting them into one...hope that makes since! They are mostly around 100 words.
1. Angela

**A/N: I decided to put all of my short stories (one-shots) in to one story…if that makes any since. Reviews and flames welcomed! I will also be rewriting some of my other stories like Teenage Life. If you have any ideas for me to somehow make my stories better, e-mail me at or instant message me at my screen name jotapr (on AIM).**

**Angela Shepard**

Summery: Angela's thoughts on one Ponyboy Curtis.

I think that I would be able to love him, not just use him. I liked him for a long time, that's why I broke up with Bryon. Bryon was nice and all, but I liked Ponyboy better. Then he started going out with that witch Cathy. She has been taking everything away from me lately. Maybe one day I'll get my chance with Ponyboy, but he deserves better than Cathy, and me better than all of this mess.

**A/N/N: Please review. Hope ya'll like it. Sorry it's so short.**


	2. Caring Enough To Go

Caring enough to go 

A/N: I am making the story The Outsiders take place in 1997 to make this story work. Some people had a problem and I am now clearing this up. XD Hope you enjoy. I also put in some of my thoughts on 9/11.

Summery: One Shot. What Ponyboy might be like at the age of 18. Dally and Johnny alive. Takes place on September 16, 2001.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Leslie. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.

(Ponyboy's POV)

I was so worried about what Darry would say when he finds out that I am not going to college. He would probably be upset. I am going into the Air Force. I was really upset about what happened on September 11. It was only a few days ago. I already started training about 4 months ago. This just made me more Determined. They may have hurt us but they also brought us closer together. They made us stronger.

"Hey Pone, you ok?" asked Soda

"Yeah. I am." I stated. I was terribly nervous. I hope I am doing the right thing…I think I am.

"What did you want to tell us?" Darry asked. He looked really nervous. So did everyone else.

"I'm not going to college."

"WHAT! why not and you better have a good reason." Darry was shouting. I knew he wanted the best for me but I wanted the best for my country.

"I'm going into the Air Force. I've already started training." I wanted them to respect me so I told them strait out.

"Why?" It was all that they could say. I didn't blame them.

"I care enough to go fight for my country. I'm not saying that ya'll don't care, because I know ya'll do, but I feel like I have to go. I love ya'll a lot."

"I support your decision." Soda always supports me through anything I want to do. I know that if anything were to happen to me, he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He is a good brother.

"We do to." The rest of the gang said. Johnny looked like a lost puppy, more lost than usual. He might loose his best friend. Two-bit was trying to take his mind off it by watching Mickey. Dally was smoking. Steve was looking out for Soda…he would have to do that a lot now that I am leaving.

"Thanks."

"No. Thank you for caring enough to go." Darry said. I loved him the most. He gave up for us, now I am giving up for him. He does love me.

**Please Review!**


	3. Wish on a Shooting Star

Wish on a shooting star

One Shot

Summery: Ponyboy wishes on a shooting star that things would get better.

There it was...I finally saw a shooting star. I have been waiting to see one for 2 hours. It is now exactly 12am in the morning.

I wish Darry wouldn't have to work so hard and could have more fun with his friends and family.

I wish Sodapop would find the right person that would love him back.

I wish Two-bit would finally be able to go to Disneyland and get to meet Mickey Mouse.

I wish Steve and me would finally at least try to get along.

I wish I could see my parents, Johnny, and Dally again.

Maybe some day all of this will come true, but for now I am happy with how things are.

I wish I could know how things were going to turn out, if there would be more good, worse. If I could turn back time, I would do differently. I know that I need to live my life the way I want to. I make that promise to myself and intend to keep it. If you ever get a chance to wish on a shooting star, make a wish for someone else, not only yourself.


End file.
